Lord Of The Underworld
by Lord Of Crime
Summary: A young heir of a prestigious kingdom ruling over the vast landscapes of the Underworld sets out on a journey to discover wonders beyond his own, explore unchartered territories and to find his place in the endless chain of life.
1. Notice

NOT A CHAPTER

Please read till the end and try to understand before passing judgment.

It is with a heavy heart that I hereby announce the immediate deletion of my story "Lord of the Underworld". Before you overreact and start cursing me for abandoning or rather deleting a perfectly well-written story, I want you guys to listen to my reasons.

I more than anyone hate becoming like the rest of the authors of this site and abandoning work midway but I have got no choice now. I have been restless and empty since I started this forsaken story.

I only started this story by the request of a friend after several weeks of constant begging, nagging and grumbling. He was a dear friend and no matter how incredibly uncomfortable I felt while writing the story, I couldn't bring myself to say no.

And now after 13 chapters, I have officially reached the limit of my patient. I am sure all of you understand what I mean when I say I am not comfortable writing this story. This is way beyond my comfort zone. I absolutely adore the main pairing but their background is just unsettling and grossly uncomfortable.

I am still continuing my other stories, just taking down this one. Maybe one day, I will change some points around it, remove the elements that make me uncomfortable and then post it again with much more vigor.

I assure you it will be back but with very noticeable changes. I only hope that you try to put yourselves in my shoes and try to understand my reasons more rationally instead of blaming everything on me and cursing me every single sentence for the foreseeable future.

Lord Of Crime

Optimistically hopeful for favorable responses.


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body, and other content suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to your eyes, please press the Exit button and leave, you have been warned!

An overly overpowered, funny, friendly but deadly Naruto. Filled with smutty goodness but with proper plot.

Like I had promised, this is the revised version. Some changes are there, significant ones I assure you. Some of you asked why I didn't leave the story instead of deleting it completely, the reason is I didn't want anything remaining behind to remind me of what I had written. My reason for deleting the story will be noticed in this chapter.

I just hope you like the changes I have made in this prologue.

* * *

The history of the world is, undoubtedly, one filled to the brim with bloodshed, brutality, savagery and violence of the highest degree. Whether these chronicles of carnage and untold bloodshed were written by the ruthless hands of human tyrants or supernatural creatures, it was irrefutable that the blood of innocents was shed to inscribe the darker points of history and to smear those pages red in order to narrate their tales of destruction.

They say humans are a corrupt breed with an unquenchable thirst for fulfilling their desires, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. This corruption is a curse not only found in humans, but in every single creature to ever walk the landscapes of the universe itself.

Every single creature is cursed with a ravenous hunger to satisfy their every desire, be it greed for power, resources, wealth and even lust.

Even the unassumingly harmless and motionless shrubbery of this forsaken universe is cursed with the desire for more growth. A small sapling nurtured in the comforting embrace of the earth emerges its head to take a peek of the outside world and maybe find a place for itself.

Once it finds itself on the receiving end of the pleasures of the outside world, its addiction and thirst guides its motives to raise its head above everyone else and tower over the earth that it used to call home. It grows and matures; submerging itself in the euphoric sensation of being number one until the decomposing gales of autumn brings a screeching stop to its arrogance.

* * *

 **Land Of Whirlpool**

* * *

If someone was asked about the inhabitants of the strange and whirlpool surrounded island in any part of the world, he/she would almost certainly leave without saying a word, but not before giving the questioner a look as if asking about his/her mental health.

The inhabitants of the lone island entirely consisted of a single family or clan, a clan of redheads known as The Uzumaki Clan. These redheaded had little tolerance for any other stranger setting foot on their island without their permission, thus the island remained as the only land where no Ninja other than the Uzumaki themselves had set foot on.

Their compassion for those invited to their isolated island was as great as their hatred for those coming uninvited, thus they were known for their possessive nature as well as their compassion for guests.

The one aspect that separated these redheads from the rest of the Ninja world was their remarkable knowledge of Sealing Art, an art that had yet to be fully mastered by anyone outside the Uzumaki Clan. Some had come close to the level of a master but no one had ever attained that honour.

While to the outside world, they appeared as normal as any human would appear, but their actual heritage was strictly guarded from anyone seeking to know the full and untainted truth. The history of the redheaded clan reached far back into the dark and bloody pages of history, littering the libraries of the Underworld.

The progenitor of the clan was known as Yamato, the ultimate ruler of the demonic world, the first Uzumaki to step out of the Underworld into the human world. Coincidently, the first step into the outside world was taken on the island surrounded by raging whirlpools, instantly capturing the heart of the cold and unfeeling demonic lord by its sheer beauty.

Whether Yamato had thoughts of seeking another world beyond his own or he had accidently stumbled onto the human world was still unknown even to his own children, but the fact remained the same. Yamato departed for his own world at once, designated his advisor, a Fallen Angel known as Kokabiel, the next ruler and returned back to the island with his wife, Mito, the otherworldly beautiful and breath-taking Queen of the Underworld, in tow.

Yamato and his wife fell so madly in love with the natural beauty of the island that they built another castle reminiscent of their old one, brought several of their trust-worthy subjects and provided them with places to peacefully live on the island.

Hearing the awe-inspiring tales of the island's sheer natural beauty from their fellow brethren instigated a wide-spread wave of excitement and anticipation to view the island with their own eyes. With no verbal refute from their powerful ruler, entire families moved out of the Underworld and settled on the island beside the magnificent castle of their one and only King.

Time passed, centuries sped through the endless dunes of time, families grew and matured, new born demons started to adapt to the outside environment, instead of breathing the potently powerful air of the netherworld. While it was good news for the outside world and for the excited families of the new-borns, their vigilantly aware leader saw what they could not.

Yamato realized that should the newly named Uzumaki Clan members stay any longer in the outside world, the sheer potency of his bloodline as well as the might of their demonic heritage would slowly cease to exist, until further generation turned to normal humans entirely.

With that revelation in mind, the powerful leader saw fit to send his pregnant wife back to the underworld while he remained with his people, leaving specific instructions to his wife to raise the child under the eternally purple sky of the Underworld so that his heir to the throne may not fall to the onslaught of disgusting air of the outside world.

As instructed, the gorgeous queen gave birth to a beautiful redheaded girl, providing the people of her kingdom the heir that they so desperately sought. The female heir to the throne was soon named as Izanami.

Sadly, the beautiful queen of the Underworld could not share the news of her daughters' birth with her husband, who, unfortunately and much to the endless sorrow of his subjects, passed away unexpectedly, leaving the mystery of his death unanswered.

While dismayed and painfully hurt by the passing of her husband, Mito Uzumaki stayed true to her promises and continued to raise her daughter with the utmost love and affection. Her daughter not only inherited her father's limitless destructive power along with his charisma but also her mother's cheerful but teasing personality along with her interest towards the Art of Sealing

The young heiress grew up in the encouraging environment of the netherworld, amidst the ever-lasting love of the people.

Eventually, Izanami reached a state where her mind wanted to explore worlds beyond the one she knew and see wonders yet to be seen, inversely forcing Mito to once again return to the outside world along with her adult and fully matured daughter.

What had happened to her deceased father happened to her.

The young woman instantly fell in love with the ever-green and lush landscape of the island and decided that staying here was much better than living in the Underworld. Well aware of her stubbornness and unyielding personalities, awfully resembling her own, the beautiful Queen consented to the notion and settled in the castle built by her husband.

Time flew past them like the corrosive winds of autumn, news of world wars initiated by the inhabitants of the outside world known as Shinobi reached the island, until finally everything settled down and the war hungry residents agreed on a ceasefire.

Different Clans around the globe gathered together to form a large community of versatile Ninja, eventually leading to the idea of building a village. Everywhere around the world, formal enemies and friends joined hands to form nations based on military discipline and ruled by a collectively elected ruler.

Five Nations stood out among the other smaller ones, Fire, Earth, Lightening, Wind and Water, their names based on the geographical and climatic atmosphere of the land.

Curious about the outside world and itching to use the skills that had defined her for so long, the young heiress, with the reluctant permission of her mother, set out to explore the world and promised to come back after a specific period of time to share her wonders.

The young Uzumaki travelled through the lands, witnessing civilizations far too different from her own until she finally arrived at the Land of Fire. Izanami eventually settled down in the village newly formed by the two powerful clan leaders, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, in order to learn their way of life as well their methods of combat.

Without even realizing it, several decades passed while Izanami kept on observing them, switching her identity and form several times to avoid suspicion. Leaders came and went; some died in battle, some vanished without a trace while one retired from old age and passed down the mantle of Hokage to his most trust-worthy and powerful subordinate.

Ultimately, the eldest daughter fell in love with the newly crowned Hokage of the Leaf Village and the two started a relationship that spanned for the better part of 15 years before Izanami had to return back to her island and report to her mother.

Before returning, Izanami accomplished the one deed she never thought she would do, she give herself to the blond mortal and returned with a new life gradually growing in her body. As soon as the news of her daughter's pregnancy reached the queen, she immediately sent her daughter to the Underworld in fear of her grandchild being infected by the suffocating and hate-filled air of the outside world.

However before she did so, the beautiful queen erased any trace of the mortal's presence from her growing grandchild, effectively solidifying his/her full-blooded demonic birth.

A few months later and approximately one day after her son's birth, Izanami received the disheartening news of her lover's death due to the attack of a Tailed Beast on the village. As if that disheartening news wasn't heartbreaking enough, a messenger arrived to announce the sudden passing of the queen.

The combined pressure of a demonic childbirth and the heartbreaking news of her dear mother's death proved too much for the princess to handle, surrendering her soul to the clutches of death exactly one month after the birth of her son, not before entrusting the wellbeing of her young prince to the one and only queen of the Dragons, Tiamat.

That year was forever etched as the darkest year of the Underworld into the pages of history.

However, they could not afford to be soft. They were exposed, unguarded and without a King or Queen. The birth of a male heir to throne spread though the Underworld like wild fire, bringing forth an unmatchable atmosphere of excitement and joy to the glum subjects.

The male heir, born with the inherited red hair of his mother and people, was named Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, the prince of the Underworld!

With the throne vacant and the royal family all but extinct, Kokabiel, the bloodthirsty and war-hungry advisor of the previous King soon took over the throne and sought to eliminate the last vestige of the royal family, Naruto.

Before he could achieve his cruel goal, an unbreakable force field surrounded the young prince and soon vanished without a trace, not leaving a single evidence of his existence.

The sudden disappearance of the heir gave the bloodthirsty warmonger an idea. He realized that very few people had actually seen the heir and the rest had only heard about him.

Seeing the opportunity, the warmonger soon collected every single witness present at the birth of the prince and had him/her executed to hide his lies. Anyone even remotely aware of the prince was killed to forever hide the existence of the prince.

He could not get rid of all of them however. It was obvious that the Four Great Generals and their commander as well high profile Clans had seen the prince. Even his power-hungry mind realized that he could not get rid of everyone.

In the end, he placed sanctions on the families and clans to keep them from blurting out his secrets.

High ranking generals, Clans, families and soldiers loyal to the royal family resigned from their posts and isolated themselves from any activity related to the new rule.

Kokabiel had soldiers in spades. Every soldier was replaced by ten more. Treaties with peaceful realms and worlds were broken and wars were waged to satisfy the hunger Kokabiel had for destruction. The Underworld soon dissolved into nothing but a landscape of brutality, savagery and bloodshed.

Even if they had no evidence to suggest the legitimacy of his existence, every tortured and wary soul of the Underworld prayed that the lost and rightful heir to the throne would return one day and free them from the clutches of this madman.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Updated AN: Consider this as a mere Prologue; the real fun will start from the next chapter. As you can see, there are some differences in this story. By now, I am sure ALL of you have realized what problem I had with the story from changes I made.**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think about the changes.**


	3. Chapter 2: Gathering Allies

**Disclaimer: I neither own anything nor do I profit from this any way.**

* * *

 **9 Years Later, Dragon Realm**

* * *

"Your majesty, her highness requests your presence" a massive purple dragon announced politely as he touched down the ground and bowed before a young boy who seemed to be in the middle of meditative trance.

The boy was tall for someone of his age with a remarkably well-muscled body and stature, clearly visible through the black shirt he wore. The boy was dressed in blood red pants and black combat boots. Other than the red bandages wrapped around his arms up to his elbows, nothing stood out much.

That is if you could somehow ignore the stylish U on his forehead and the skull design gently flashing a deep red on his chest as well as the pressure of his power slamming down on the earth.

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly" the redheaded boy answered curtly, offering a polite nod to the gigantic dragon. His time has come. Thing would only get more chaotic and messy from now on.

Letting out a deep sigh, the redheaded boy released a pulse of energy shooting through his body and into the surrounding before blasting off into the distance, making a beeline for the palace.

The teen waved off courteous bows as he entered into the palace, going straight for the throne room. Not a single soul dared to stand in his path or have the balls to ask about his intentions when moving towards the ruler of the dragons.

"Welcome Naruto" A tall woman with exotic whitish pink hair reaching down her shoulders and a pair of horns sticking out of her head, seated on a throne greeted softly.

Red tribal markings dominated the entirety of her forehead, the sides of her cheeks, under her rosy and plump lips, a dark skinned woman who could harden a thousand cocks by simply exposing an inch of her skin.

A reddish black corset adorned her upper body, holding back a pair of fat tits just threatening to burst free. If the size of the humongous breasts wasn't an irresistible aspect by itself, those fat milk jugs were beautifully adorned by her tribal marks, really drawing the eyes towards her assets.

The red tribal marks trailed past her taut abdomen, over the flare of her incredibly wide hips and found sweet home upon her thick thighs. A long red, scaly tail emerged out of her back, right above the colossal vastness of her thick booty, futilely covered by black panties and two flaps of cloth that covered all but her front.

The most prominent thing about her appearance apart from the dick-hardening curves and endowments was the fact that she was bare footed, a pair of golden glowing bangles wrapped around her ankles.

Tiamat, Dragon of Karma, Queen of the Dragons, sole dictator of the Dragon Realm, childhood friend of his mother, his mentor, a woman of few words, headstrong, insanely powerful and obsessive.

"Greetings your highness" Naruto indicated courteously, offering a curt bow to the beautiful queen. Her beauty always did mesmerize him.

"None of that between us, young one" Tiamat retorted smoothly, gesturing for her guards to leave the room. "I am sure you are wondering why I have asked you to come here."

"Actually, I know why I am here" the redheaded boy replied smoothly, earning a raised eyebrow from the bombshell queen.

"Do you now?"

"Today marks the last day of my training here" the lost prince answered astutely.

"Indeed" Tiamat consented softly, offering an understanding nod. "Today is the day you have been waiting for. I have taught you everything you needed to know; the use of that knowledge however, is on your hands."

"You have my gratitude, your highness" Naruto announced gratefully.

"No need, go now, your people needs you"

With the subtlety of a weightless feather, Naruto vanished into the air, not leaving a trace of his presence in the realms of the Dragons, a realm he had come to call home for the last 9 years.

There was no need for tearful goodbyes because both knew they would see each other again and again and again. Tiamat shifted around her throne and gazed out of the transparent ceiling of the throne room with a nostalgic look on her face.

He was all grown up now and more powerful, more deadly and ferocious than ever. He was no longer the little boy that had mysteriously appeared in her bedroom, protected by a red energy shield. That little bundle of joy and untamed power was all grown now, sporting a body that even made her weak in the knees.

That bloodthirsty warmonger of a king had no idea what he was soon going to face.

"Kokabiel, I pity you"

* * *

 **Gremory Household, Underworld**

* * *

Despite the fact that he was more than capable of taking on Kokabiel's army by himself and grinding their bones to dust without much effort, he knew that reclaiming his throne would take more than just brute strength to accomplish.

Kokabiel had gathered quite a lot of supporters after declaring war on other realms and winning those wars without much casualty. However, only those tainted of heart and possessed by the vile intentions of their demonic natures had joined him.

Still, he was far more than the king he used to be.

Thus, Naruto knew that he needed allies to reclaim what was rightfully his and what better way than to start by gaining the support of the most prominent families and clans of the Underworld. The Gremory Clan was the second most loyal of the all the families and clans, right after the Lucifuge Clan.

"I am here to seek an audience with Lord Gremory" Naruto, completely hidden by a black cloak except his glowing red eyes, announced softly as he marched up to the front gate of the Gremory Compound.

The sheer power behind those glowing eyes of burning amber and the charisma Naruto exuded proved enough for the doorman to take his words seriously, beads of sweat trailed down his brow as he tried to come up with an answer. "O-of course"

A few minutes later, the same doorman brought back the message of his lord's consent to see Naruto as he was ushered inside by a profusely sweating demon.

"No need to be so tense, I mean you no harm" Naruto announced softly as he watched the man sweat like the world was about to come to an end. He eventually relaxed slightly when he heard the sincerity in Naruto's words.

"T-this way sir"

"Thank you"

Offering a small nod to the freaked out doorman, Naruto gently tapped the wooden door to the room of the Clan head and entered without waiting for a response. Seated on a pair of cushions behind a small desk were two individuals of obvious demonic nature.

The head of the Gremory clan and his wife, Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory respectively.

The male had the appearance of a middle-aged, handsome looking man, short red stubble on his chin, long crimson red hair tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband and bright blue eyes.

This man was powerful like all clan heads were but not as powerful as he had expected. The four generals were always chosen from prominent clans, Gremory were always in the first line. To be brutally honest, he was powerful but not powerful enough to be given the position of a General.

Venelana had the appearance of a young woman with fair complexion, violet eyes and brown hair barely reaching down to her shoulders. The Lady of the Gremory Clan was attired in a skin-fitting sleeveless royal dress, leaving his red eyes to take in the sight of her massive tanks of milk almost spilling out of the cups of the dress, no bra present to restrict its movement.

Lowering his crimson gaze, Naruto calmly drank in the delicious sight of how the curve of waist flared to showcase thick, matronly hips perfect for birthing children, the wideness of her hips only outdone by the sheer fatness of her corpulent, motherly ass.

"Greetings Lord and Lady Gremory" he announced softly, offering a delicate bow to the duo.

"Welcome young one" Zeoticus gently as he eyed the young boy up and down, not able to properly see his features due to the hood of his cloak. "Do you mind removing your cloak and introducing yourself?"

"As you wish" the redheaded prince stated softly before reaching for his cloak as he ripped it off with one fell swoop, showcasing the muscular body underneath barely hidden by anything at all.

Soft eyes of motherly pride and innocence hid the glaring ferocity of a predator eyeing her prey and ready to pounce. Floods upon suffocating floods of lust came rushing from the woman as soon as she laid her eyes upon his naked body.

* * *

Venelana could barely feel her body the moment this young and virile hunk of meat removed his cloak and revealed a body that drove her into a lust-filled frenzy.

Fat masses of womanly titflesh heaved in lust as her breathing quickened, hungrily drinking in the sight of the boy's features now unrestricted by the damned cloak. High cheeks bones, sharp features, thin lips and the most intense set of glowing red eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.

A familiar wetness appeared between her legs as she hungrily eyed his draconian build and the bottomless pit of power hidden behind those indestructible muscles. Wide shoulders, lean but muscular arms, bulging torso and abs she could lick anything from. Every curve, every turn and every line upon his majestic body was a piece of pussy-drooling art.

The only thing that bothered her to no end was the pants that hid away what she longed to see. With an upper body build to enslave women to his whims, there was no doubt that he would be packing one hell of a monster in his black pants.

'Ready or not boy, you got my undivided and … unquenchable attention' the brown haired Milf mused in lust as she eyed the boy like a piece of meat, snapping out of her lust-induced state when she heard a shocking gasp from her husband.

"Y-you can't be! …" the redheaded Lord of the Gremory clan gasped in shock as he tried to properly form words. Some might be able to impersonate the royal family by faking red hair and even the U on their foreheads but no one in the entire underworld could exude the aura of power this boy possessed. "S-sire!"

Red hair, red eyes, that unmistakable crimson U on his forehead, the skull design pulsing on his chest, commanding aura and the unfathomable power wafting off of him! It was him! But how!? He had long been thought dead. Nobody had seen him since the day Kokabiel announced his fake death and took over as King.

The brown haired Milf's heart skipped a beat, a dark blush of hunger flashed on her face and the wetness between her clenched legs increased when she realized that she may have just fantasied about sleeping with the prince of the Underworld.

"Not yet" Naruto stated with a soft smile as he watched the red haired man suddenly jump up from his place and offered a frantic bow, followed by a blushing Venelana. "At ease"

"Y-your highness, where have you been all these years?" the relieved but anxious redhead asked in a stuttering tone as he pulsed his power and alerted the guards outside. A solider came in soon after, offering polite bows to the three occupants. "Alert the entire clan; tell them that there will be a feast tonight to celebrate the arrival of our king!"

"K-king…"

"GO!"

"I appreciate the kind gesture Zeoticus but right now, I need a few hours of sleep to gather my thoughts" Naruto stated gratefully.

The redheaded clan leader nodded instantly. "At your service, your majesty. I shall escort you to …"

"No dear, you have to announce his highness's return to the clan" the brown haired Milf stated softly, a dark glint of pure hunger twinkling in her violet eyes as she eyed the prince like a piece of meat. "I shall accompany his majesty to his resting chamber and tend to his every need"

Even Naruto smirked softly when he heard the hidden meaning behind the sentence, yet the frantic and anxious clan leader remained unaware of his fat-butted wife's less than pure intentions.

"Excellent idea, Venelana" the elderly Gremory agreed excitedly before bowing to the young prince. "Sire, I hope you do not have any problems with that"

"Of course not" the lost prince replied softly as he waved off his bow and walked away with the brown haired Milf.

"Follow me, my lord" the giant-butted Milf muttered lustfully as she walked just a step before the prince, broad motherly hips wobbling the fattest, thickest and juiciest full-figured booty he had ever seen in his young life. "Feel free to claim anything … or anyone that catches your attention"

"Anyone you say?" the redheaded future King retorted with a smirk.

The brown haired Milf shot him a hungry smirk over her shoulders, putting extra sway into her thick motherly hips. "Absolutely anyone"

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

* * *

"RUIN ME MY LORD! BREED ME LIKE YOUR WHORE!"

"That is the idea!"

The young prince had no idea how they had gotten to this place, the nasty Milf bent over his bed doggy style, screaming, moaning and gritting out his names and him balls deep inside the fattest and thickest booty he had ever seen.

He really didn't know how. All he could remember was that he had gotten to the room and tried to sleep but the slutty Milf had other ideas, tempting and tantalizing him with her massive ass. The next thing he knew, he was thrusting inside her soaking wet cunt and pounding every single ounce of naughtiness out of her sinful body.

That was almost 30 minutes ago. He had long since unloaded inside her twitching cunt and pumped enough cockcream inside to last her for a month, but apparently she wasn't satisfied by just one load.

Here he was now, thrusting into her tight asshole for the last 30 minutes without a single break, the fat cushions of her massive Milfy booty taking every single thrust with practiced ease, sweet delicious ripples running through the doughy mass like waves.

"YOU ARE SPLITTING ME IN HALF!" Venelana screamed out in mind-numbing pleasure as her previously unexplored backdoor was destroyed by the young and virile shaft of her future king, drool freely dripping down her gaping mouth and eyes rolled into the back of her head as she endured the rough thrusting.

Dark emotions of guilt combined with pleasure rushed through the Milf's body as she was fucked like an animal. Here she was, letting her previously un-fucked asshole be ruined and gaped by a 9 year old young boy. A boy who had fucked her so hard she could barely feel her pussy anymore besides the occasional twitch it would give in remembrance of the pounding it had received.

A young virile and potent boy was breeding her like a bitch in heat and all she could do was scream in pleasure and let him use her holes like sleeves for his beast of a dong.

A dark grin of lust graced his lips at her admission, his monstrous shlong pulsing with a powerful energy, rigid and stanch as it fought through the resistance being put up by the depraved Milf's asshole.

Casting a glance down at their connecting organs, the prince's red demonic eyes were mesmerized by the over-dilated rim of her rectal ring and how it was being stretched by only his pistoning meat spear.

Thrusting his hips forward, the redheaded prince drove his every last inch of his fat dong into the enveloping heat of her snug anus, his well-lubricated dick from the previous pounding he had delivered to her pussy, aided him in splitting through her chunky motherly buttocks with ease.

The young prince knew that this was her first time taking anything through fat ass. That much was obvious by how incredible tight her walls had been when he had first speared her with his dong and through her whimpers every time he plunged in deeper.

"FUCK I AM CUMMING!" The loud declaration came out more like guttural gurgle rather words but it was enough to get the message across as she unconsciously clenched the walls of her massive booty and came with a vengeance, pussy juice rushing through her well-fucked pussy channel and drenching her young lover's blurring hips.

The future King of the Underworld grinned darkly, a menacing smile of lust appearing on his young visage as he hungrily drank in the sight of his cheating lover's beautiful face mushed into the floor, squealing, moaning, shudders of pleasure pulsing violently from her rectum and spreading like wildfire, all the way to her gushing pussy and twitching asshole.

Encouraged by the strangely arousing sight of her massive ass cheeks futilely trying to limit the thrusts of his meat log into her backdoor, the redheaded prince grabbed what he could of her wide and child -birthing hips and thrust forward, hammering her doughy ass with every last inch of his shaft, large, cream-filled balls slapping against her engorged clit.

"AAARRH"

A mind-boggling screech of painful pleasure ripped through the cheating Milf's gaping mouth when she felt every single inch of her young lover's monster dick spear into her unused anus and stab into the deepest parts of her bowls with mind-shattering speed.

Hearing his debauched lover's screams of pleasure, witnessing the arousing sight of her sinful, motherly body bent over before his eyes, massive breasts deliciously mushed into the sheets, tears of pleasure streaming down her face, eyes rolled to the back of her head, mouth openly drooling combined with the ball-churning sight of her fat, doughy ass cheeks taking every thrust of his hips with ease and rippling like crazy made almost impossible not to unload.

"Here, take it all, you cheating slut!" A draconian roar ripped through the room, an explosion of power rocketed out of his body as he thrust inch by pussy-splitting inch into his cheating lover's anus, calloused fingers disappearing into the plump, juicy roundness of his lover's booty and threw his head back in pleasure.

And cummed with a vengeance.

The duplicitous Milf felt like her pussy was having a continuous orgasm, one after another as she felt her young lover release a torrential spray of his thick, virile boy cum into the deepest, farthest and unexplored parts of her anus with enough intensity that she almost felt it in her throat.

That was the first spurt though. By the time a panting Naruto slumped against her slender back and pumped every single drop of his demonic baby batter into her massive ass, the depraved Milf was long gone into the lands of sweet unconsciousness.

A good thing too because her mind wouldn't have been able to withstand the onslaught of continuous pleasure nor would have her eyes had the power to properly comprehend the sight of her stomach expanding to accommodate the otherworldly orgasm.

* * *

 **Gremory Compound, Night**

* * *

"Welcome back Sire, I hope you slept well" Zeoticus greeted politely, offering a deep bow when the prince walked out of his provided room, dressed in a royal blue kimono with golden armor plating on the shoulders and wrists.

"Indeed, I did, Thank you" Naruto replied gently, hiding the smirk of amusement and smugness he felt when he remembered the 'sleep'. Well, he had slept well on one account.

"Every member of my family and clan has been gathered, your highness, they merely await your arrival" the redhead clan leader announced respectfully before his eyes lit up when he witnessed two individuals from the corner of his eyes. "I would also like to introduce you to my children"

"It will be my pleasure, Zeoticus" the lost prince stated politely as he sensed the arrival of two life forces behind him. Turning around, Naruto raised an eyebrow of amusement and interest when he witnessed a strange scene.

Both individuals were openly gaping at him, eye widened into the size of dinner plates and mouths barely at their control.

"My lord, these are my children, Rias and Sirzechs. They have been dying to meet you since word spread around about your arrival" the elderly Gremory declared in amusement as he gestured to his tongue-tied children. "Sirzechs here was actually one of the 4 Great Generals of the royal army during Queen Mito's reign but later resigned when that despicable excuse of a fallen angel took over"

'I see, that explains quite a lot' Naruto mused idly as he eyed the former General with a serious look on his face, snapping said man out of his stupor. So, this guy was actually the General, not Zeoticus

Tall height, prominent cheek bones, sharp facial features, perfect build and possessor of the famous Power of Destruction the Bael clan was known for. He did fit the necessary criteria for the position.

He was powerful.

Standing right next to the tall ex-General was a wide eyed young red haired girl of 10 or so years old but with a body that could put many grown women to shame. And honestly, with a Milf like Venelana as her mother, Naruto expected as much from the young girl.

For someone of her age and gender, she was tall and dangerously endowed. The young heiress was dressed in a long crimson dress, with a split at the left side of the dress. The cups of her dress bulging outwards hinted at the copious amount of teenage titflesh futilely hiding behind them.

The split of her dress showcased a considerable amount of creamy leg and accentuated the wideness of her thick hips, no doubt sporting an ass that could ruin marriages. Venelana certainly had that ass and Rias had it as well from what he could see.

One thing was certain about the Underworld, nothing less than perfect was expected and given. Rias wasn't the only teenager he had seen that sported such tits and massive ass. Then again, demons were sins given forms so such endowments were only natural.

"A pleasure to meet you" the last member of the royal family greeted gently, snapping Rias out of her world of fantasies as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that the long lost prince of the Underworld was back and she was standing right in front of him.

"The pleasure is all ours, sire" Sirzechs countered politely, losing his previously wide eyed look when he noticed how intensely the young prince was looking at him. By the gates of hell, this boy wafted off power like it was nothing at all.

"Hot"

"Why thank you" the prince muttered in amusement, earning chuckle from the two adults a gasp of surprise from the girl when she realized she had spoken out loud.

'S-sorry sir!" the redheaded beauty blurted out after being caught. How in the Underworld could this boy even younger than her command such presence? He was standing there and she could barely form proper words!

He was having an effect on her that she didn't even know existed. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest cavity. Her pupils were dilating irrevocably. An unfamiliar wetness was forming between her legs and she couldn't help but clench her plump thighs to lessen the tingles going through her body.

"No need" the redheaded future king replied smoothly before turning to Zeoticus. "Shall we?"

"After you, my lord"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I hope you liked the lemon.**

 **So far, Naruto has trained under Tiamat, met with the Gremory Clan leaders, slept with Venelana and also got introduced to Rias as well as Sirzechs. What could happen next?**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think about the changes.**


	4. Chapter 3: First Step

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Naruto, DxD or any other anime mentioned herein nor do I profit from this in any way.

I am glad that some many of you like the new version. I hope I can continue to write with the same passion and that you continue to support me through the process. Also, I have an important question written at the end, read and give me an answer as soon as possible. Thank you.

Responses,

 **Lordsunshine64:** That was some serious guessing. You are somewhat right, my friend, good guess. Thanks for the review.

 **lilhuesos:** Babies coming? You mean Naruto having kids? If so, then the answer is no. He is too young.

 **PrintedSnail11:** Of course, the Naruto timeline story will start later on. Thanks for the review.

 **Yuki Riki:** I am afraid so, no Kushina.

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct:** Close but not close enough guess. He does need to have a plan even though he can just straight up walk towards the palace and kill Kokabiel.

 **maulanyusuf42:** The lemon was worse? Really? From which angle? Can you give me a reason as to why you found it the worst?

 **Kurai Bi:** Thank you. That simultaneous flood of chapters was due to my lack of work. University was off and I had nothing to do so I started writing. But yeah, thanks for the advice.

 **jmg1988:** Yes, my mistake. I didn't notice that. Thank you but you are also a little wrong. The word teen can be used for those starting from 13 to 19.

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime:** Don't insult the booty my friend. Lol, I know what DxD focuses on all the time but I am the one writing this story and I like butts so that is why I mention asses as much as possible. I also give breasts equal amount of time. I am not biased you know.

Updates goes according the votes of you readers. I thought I would give that right to the readers give them a sense of participation. It is working somewhat.

 **darkprince9080:** I am glad that you like my stories so much and that you have so much faith in me. Updates goes according to the votes of you readers I am afraid.

The chapter was written in a hurry since I have exams going on so don't mind if you find mistakes. Just ignore them or point them out to me.

* * *

 **Gremory Compound**

* * *

A series of gasps went through the gathered crowd when the familiar form of a tall redheaded boy strolled up to the stage set up for the occasion with an expression of pure seriousness and danger, flanked by Zeoticus and Sirzechs on either side.

A thick blanket of power descended upon the landscape housing the entire Gremory Clan when the boy walked closer and closer to the stage where a throne was situated. Every step was controlled and measured, worthy of a royalty as he climbed the stairs of the stage and took his seat.

Hearts beats quickened and sweat started trailing down on cold faces when a pair of blood red eyes swept over the crowd, drilling into the surrounding with searing intensity. Even the most veteran of generals and soldiers from the reign of Yamato stepped back subconsciously when they became targets of the boy's menacing red eyes.

The females however had different reactions to the prince's piercing glance. Heavy and well-endowed chests heaved uncontrollably, eyes glazed over in lust and plump thighs were clenched tightly to somehow lessen the sudden appearance of a familiar heat and wetness after observing the sheer aura of absolute dominance and power wafting off the boy.

Zeoticus, offering a small bow to the seated prince, turned to his stupefied clansmen and woman. "Ladies and gentlemen, today is indeed a day of celebration and commemoration. Our patience and loyalty to our true rulers has been rewarded for we have our long lost prince amongst our midst! Hail Lord Naruto!"

"Hail Lord Naruto!"

"Hail Lord Naruto!"

"Hail Lord Naruto"

A contemplating Naruto regarded the cheering crowd of excited and relieved demons with an expression akin to fondness and wariness. Fondness because these were his people, the ones he was entrusted to protect and rule.

Wariness because there was no one to support him through the rule. His grandfather Yamato had his wife Mito, his grandmother, as his partner and supporter. His grandmother had his mother as her support during her rule and unfortunately, his mother didn't live long enough to truly return to the position of ruling.

It was one thing to be a free being with no responsibilities but ruling was another matter entirely.

The responsibilities of a king were not the only thing that had been swirling around his head lately. Something just didn't feel right about the Coup. How in the nine bloody hells had Kokabiel gathered enough guts to take over the throne?

Especially when he was considerably weaker than the four Great Generals as well as their commander? Surely they could have stopped him from taking over?

There was definitely something that only Kokabiel had the answers to.

Speaking of Kokabiel …. A tainted presence was among the cheering crowd and leaking quite a lot of killing intent.

A pin-drop silence shrouded the vast ground when the young boy suddenly stood up from his throne and looked around the crowd with an annoyed frown on his face.

"Sire, is something wrong?" Zeoticus asked in a hurry as he witnessed the young prince stood up from his chair and silenced the cheerful crowd.

"You have a spy" Naruto replied in a serious tone as he looked around the silent crowd until his eyes focused on the source of the vile intentions.

"What!?" Sirzechs gasped in surprise as he shot his young lord a shocked look. A spy? Among his family? There was just no way!

A sudden flash of red eyes froze the spy in his place before he could try to escape as the prince extended his index finger and gestured gently. The gesture had more power than the trembling spy had thought as he was hoisted up from the ground and propelled towards the extended finger in breakneck speed.

"How is this possible?!" Zeoticus snapped in anger as he growled at the supposed spy floating before the silent prince. How did he dismiss the possibility of a spy amongst his own people? Of course Kokabiel would send a spy among them because he had refused his rule.

This man was his own subject! How could his own family betray him and spy for that madman!?

"You will die for this crime, you traitor!" Sirzechs growled in anger as his energy spiked dangerously and a wickedly pulsating sphere of crimson energy appeared in his hand, eager to erase the trembling spy forever.

A simple glance from Naruto's flashing red eyes froze the young General in his place, cold sweat trailed down his brow as glowing red demonic eyes drilled a hole through his soul. "That won't be needed Sirzechs"

No one dared to interrupt the young lord as he turned to the spy with an expressionless look on his face.

Not a single spot was left dry on the traitor's clothes as he sweated profusely, eyes wide in fear, mouth opening and closing wordless, dangling limbs under the assault of severe shivering as he became the focus of red demonic eyes.

This was worse than death! How could a mere boy generate such power without even trying!? His mind was going blank from overexposure to the blinding sun that was this boy's energy!

"S-sire, h-have m-mercy…"

"Mercy huh?"

The crowd watched in anticipation and wariness, breathe held tightly as they watched the young prince lower his extended finger and close his eyes as if in deep thought. Maybe he was thinking of forgiving the spy?

"Your highness?"

Zeoticus's confused question was soon answered in the most surprising of ways when the prince suddenly opened his eyes. Gasps of heart-stopping shock went through the crowd when a potent beam of destructive red energy shot out of the prince's eyes and incinerated the traitorous Gremory, leaving not a single trace of his existence.

"I am unfamiliar with that term" Naruto stated in a deep emotionless tone as he ended the energy beam and turned his glowing demonic eyes towards his subjects. "Such will be the fate of all traitors."

Zeoticus released a dark chuckle as he witnessed the sheer brutality of the new king. This was exactly the kind of king the Underworld needed. If the crowd's sudden excited and invigorated cheers were any indication, they did too.

Seeing as he made his point clear, Naruto sat back on the throne and raised his hand in a stopping gesture, silencing his excited subjects. Threatening them was probably an un-kingly action but it was needed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, they say the first thing that a child sees remains embedded in the deep recesses of his mind forever. The first thing I saw was my mother's tearful expression as she died while holding me in her arms. As if to throw salt on injury, the despicable excuse of a fallen angle burst into my room soon after, intent on taking my life!" the Gremory clan listened with held breathes as the young prince narrated the tales of his birth without the slightest bit of hesitation or emotion.

Zeoticus and Sirzechs, standing on either side of the young prince could only nod their heads in anger as the memories of that revolting night raced through their heads.

"Making an attempt on my life could have been forgiven but taking what rightfully belongs to me will be neither forgiven nor forgotten. I am not going to sugarcoat my words and say that those following Kokabiel will be forgiven or thrown in prison to repent. No, death shall be their punishment." The redheaded prince declared blankly.

There will be time for kindness but now was the time to show his subjects that he was not someone who joked around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, join me in my quest to rebuild our world and restore our Underworld to the images of our proud ancestors! Every single realm shall once again tremble at the name of our empire!"

"Hail Lord Naruto!"

"Hail Lord Naruto!"

* * *

 **Midnight, Gremory Compound Gate**

* * *

"Sirzechs"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Inform the generals and your commander as soon as possible, I want them standing before me in the morning. Have word sent out to those rebel clans still loyal to my family, notify the clan heads of possible traitors amidst their ranks and tell them to prepare for war!"

"Understood, my liege" the redheaded general responded in excitement as he stared at the cloaked boy in wonder. Barely a few hours in the capital and he was already making a huge impact on the morale of his people. His energy and command was what the Underworld needed. "May I ask where you are going?"

He hadn't seen his people as excited as now in many decades. Smiles of anticipation and eagerness were beaming on everyone's lips. Naruto potent shroud of energy was having a calming effect on the previously edgy and unsettled clansmen.

The other generals and their leader would surely get a shock when he finally unveiled the young prince's appearance.

"I have some work I need to do around town" Naruto pointed out vaguely, a small smile on his face as he pulled the hood of his cloak, obscuring everything but his red demonic eyes from view.

"Shall I send someone with you, my lord?"

"No need"

Dismissing one last bow from the redheaded general, Naruto strolled into the darkness of the night and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **City Coliseum**

* * *

"And for our finale, the competitor to defeat our champion shall win ownership over none other than …" the announcer declared excitedly, earning a deafening round of cheers from the excited demons as he pointed to the end of the stadium where two large cats were huddled together. "… the beautiful and delectable succubus twins!"

The black and white cats huddled even closer to each other when a new wave of uncontrolled excitement and vile intentions rush through the crowd and they became focuses of hungry stares from the competitors' box.

Both knew that no matter who won, they were going to be used as tools regardless. Being look at as sexual objects came with the succubus name but being treated like they were some kind of cumdumps instead of living beings was not appreciated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting with your approving cheers, the one and only champion of our capital Creuserey Asmodeus!"

The already excited crowd roared in anticipation as a large door to one side of the arena was opened and a dark figure strolled into the middle. The newcomer had the appearance of a handsome young man with pale skin, pointy ears, dressed in the clothes of a noble but still retaining some semblance of warrior attire.

A long dark cape trailing behind his tall form slightly bulged out at the neck, hinting towards the existence of a weapon.

"Does anybody from the competitors want to try their luck?" the announcer chuckled mockingly as he turned towards the contestants, earning a round of loud snickers from the crowd as all the gathered participants shuffled back in fear.

No one in their right mind would want to willingly fight the heir of the Asmodeus clan. He was the reigning champion for over 8 years. None had even come closer to even wounding him, let alone winning against him.

Seeing Creuserey cruel smirk as he turned to his twin prize, the announcer chuckled darkly and turned his attention to the crowd. "It seems our champion can't wait to savor his prize and since no one among the challengers has the balls to …"

"I shall fight him!"

"WHAT!" the anchor shouted in outrage, followed by a deafening roar from the crowd as a tall boy, hidden from head to toes in black cloak, stood up and jumped into the arena, right in front of the champion. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Silence"

Gasps of astonishment reverberated around the stadium as the tall figure pointed his palm towards the outraged presenter and sent him flying towards the wall of the arena in break-neck speed by an invisible force.

"You are either very strong or astonishingly stupid" the Asmodeus heir stated in a blank tone as he eyed his challenger up and down. This man or boy was … strange. Nothing about him seemed real, except a pair of fiery crimson eyes drilling into his being from the hood of his cloak.

"You, on the other hand, are stupid" Naruto responded flatly, eyes still staring straight into the black haired heir's violet orbs.

"YOU DARE!"

The young prince causally raised his hand and stopped a strong sword attack aiming for his head with the tip of his finger, tilting his head in something akin to confusion as he eyed the wide-eyed clan heir. "That's it?"

"I will show you!" Creuserey growled in anger as he removed his sword and channeled an enormous amount of demonic energy directly into his hand. With a defiant roar, the black haired demon thrust his energy covered hand full speed into Naruto's chest, sending a massive shockwave through the arena when the palm connected. "What!"

The demonic prince blinked repeatedly, head still tilted to the side as he looked between his opponent's palm thrust to his chest and said opponent in confusion. "Are you sure you are the esteemed champion I have been hearing about?"

Creuserey Asmodeus stepped back in shock when his famed Palm thrust did nothing to the cloaked boy. How was this possible!? He had faced strong opponents from every race inhabiting the Underworld and no one had withstood his attacks! "Who are you!?"

* * *

Kuroka and Koneko watched in amazement as the new challenger presented himself as an indestructible iron wall. The reigning champion was using everything he could to somehow at least force the newcomer from his position but to no avail.

'Oh my…'

Even though they knew that they were going to end up being used as sexual objects if either of them won, a certain heat traveled through their young bodies as their eyes observed the cloaked boy take every sword attack with ease without even moving an inch.

Juices leaked out of their cores as their young eyes trailed over the tall boy in hunger, primal succubus instincts getting the better of them. Light moans escaped their mouths as Naruto apparently got annoyed by simply standing and grabbed the Asmodeus heir by his throat before slamming him into the ground.

Shockwaves traveled through the arena as the redheaded prince raised his fist and brought it down on the disoriented black haired champion with the grace of a speeding meteor, embedding said champion deep into the ground from the force of the attack.

The shocked crowd and horny sisters watched in batted breathes as a fiery ball of dark fire burst forth into life in the palm of the new challenger, threatening to burn everything to the ground with its intensity.

"I came here looking for something to take my mind off a certain nuisance but all I found was a …" the succubus sisters whimpered in lust as the deep growl of dominance and utter power reverberated around the arena. "… disappointment!"

"NO! AAAARRRGGG!"

The twin succubus' moans of lust and hunger were lost in the agonizing screams of the Asmodeus heir as he was reduced to mere ashes in the middle of the arena; right in front a stunned crowd.

* * *

 **Gremory Compound, Training Grounds**

* * *

"Not to be a stick in the mud but why are we standing here instead of sitting in the conference room?" Azazel pointed out casually, directing a pointed look at Sirzechs. "You do have a Conference room, right?"

The abovementioned man had the appearance of a young black haired fellow, with blond bangs at the front and a mischievous smile on his lips. Azazel was considered one of the top generals of Yamato's army and resigned when his friend Kokabiel took over.

"I imagine this is hard for you Azazel but orders are orders" Sirzechs began in an unexciting tone as he looked around the ground at his fellow generals. Why did Azazel always have to be the one to complain? It is not like he liked standing here out in the open either. "And yes, we do have a Conference Room"

"It's quite alright" Baraqiel, a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair and matching beard, interrupted definitely. "I am sure the young prince has a viable reason for issuing such an order"

"Indeed old friend" Shemhazai, a handsome man of middle twenties with abnormal-looking white hair, gave his fellow general a nod. "Regardless of whether or not he is worthy of our loyalty, his Uzumaki heritage demands respect"

Sirzechs expertly hid away a smug smirk when he heard the comment. Shemhazai was one of the calmest and collected fallen angels he had the fortune to meet but unfortunately he had reservations about the prince being real or worthy.

He would love to tell them everything but it was better to let them experience everything for themselves. After all, his father hadn't told him the first and had openly laughed at his face after seeing his wide-eyed reaction.

"You have been awfully quiet, Lady Yasaka" Azazel chimed in with a chuckle, before turning towards the last member of their group. "Any thoughts about our new prince?"

Said woman was a gentle-looking blonde haired lady in her middle-twenties, in possession of delicate facial features and some very interesting body accessories. Her long blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail that went all the way down to her doughy butt, leaving only two strands of hair to hang on either side of her beautiful face.

Cut over and round eyebrows indicated her position as a noble. Golden eyes, perfectly proportional lips and facial structure reflected an image of calmness and grace.

Azazel slapped his mouth to stop the perverted giggle that threatened to come out when his eyes fixated on the enormously round and jutting pair of Milf tits daringly peeking out from the woman's yellow kimono.

Hypnotically moving nine tails drew hungry eyes towards a corpulent mass of butt flesh straining deliciously against the back of her kimono.

"I believe it is too early to pass judgment on an individual that you have yet to personally meet" Yasaka stated calmly, receiving nods from the other generals before her golden eyes returned towards the debauched black haired male. "Turning your gaze away from my breasts will be much appreciated"

The other three generals snickered in amusement when Azazel paled like he had seen a ghost of their king before snapping his head to the side in a flash, knowing too well about her … personality. Only their commander knew how to deal with their perverted friend and seeing him being scolded like a kid never got old.

"He is lat..."

The black haired fallen angel's words died in his throat when the sounds of delicate grass being crushed under a person's foot echoed around the land and a thick blanket of energy descended upon the group from all sides. "Damn!"

Sirzechs smirked widely when the generals and their commander turned to the side of the training ground, watching in a stupefied trance as the familiar form of the tall prince strolled from the within the tree line.

Yasaka raised a delicate eyebrow of interest and approval when the muscular form of a handsome boy walked into the training ground.

Smooth and silky crimson locks were swept neatly towards his back, a long loose bang reaching down to his thin lips enhanced the sheer beauty of his crimson eyes, the stylish red U on his forehead and the regal aura of his face in ways not thought possible.

Golden eyes of experience and interest eyed his draconian build and the bottomless pit of power hidden behind those indestructible muscles. Wide shoulders, lean but muscular arms, bulging torso beautifully decorated by a pulsing skull design and abs, unrestricted by any sort of clothing.

Only his lower body was covered by black leathers pants and knee-length combat boots. Other than red bandages wrapped around his wrists and forearms, nothing adorned his upper build.

She approved instantly.

"Sire, may I introduce my fellow generals, Azazel, Baraqiel and Shemhazai" Sirzechs started in a polite tone as he offered a small bow to the approaching prince, prompting the others to follow suit soon after as their names were mentioned. "And of course, our leader Lady Yasaka"

"Not impressed" Naruto retorted blankly.

"What!?"

"Huh?"

Even Yasaka raised an eyebrow of surprise when she heard the blank and rude dismissal of their positions and power. "Pardon me young prince but I am afraid I must ask why you find us not to your liking?"

They hadn't even agreed to his position yet and he was already refusing THEIRS! Was he that arrogant and self-entitled?

"Is it really necessary to answer that question?" the redheaded prince asked in a flat tone of voice, inwardly smirking in triumph when a flash of anger went through the woman's eyes.

"Yes"

"Then make me"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Make me" the demonic prince repeated casually, calmly cracking his neck as wave after wave of potent energy suddenly rushed out of his tall form and collided with the five demons, sending them skidding away in mild surprise. "I am dying to see what my grandfather and mother saw so great about you five to bestow you with such positions"

Surprise, disbelief followed by mild anger and interest gleamed in the generals' eyes as they eyed the tall figure of their prince. Here was a mere boy hundreds of years younger than them yet still challenging all of them to a battle?

Then again, a single energy wave from said boy had sent all of them skidding a few meters away from their original positions.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

* * *

A satisfied prince gestured for his shocked generals to take their seats on newly placed chairs and table before taking a seat himself.

"I apologize for my early behavior but I needed to see what you were capable of" Naruto began in a gentle tone as he reached for a glass of wine and looked around at his generals. "I must say, you are quite powerful"

'We don't feel all that powerful now!' the generals thought in unison, minds still unable to properly comprehend the fact that they were beaten … together! By a boy! How in the nine circles of hell could he beat all of them combined when greater opponents had trouble even handling one of them!?

At first they had reservation in even one of them fighting the young prince … but witnessing Azazel thrown around the clearing by overwhelming force had changed their minds. Of course, adding their powers into the max had only prompted the prince to take the battle seriously and unleash a much greater flood of energy than when he had against Azazel.

His energy alone was not what scared them. He had skills, genuine skills that only come from life and death battles. Every combat tactic was intercepted before it could connect. Every strategy was thwarted before it could be brought into fruition and every attack marvelously anticipated.

Yasaka, specifically, was the most shocked of all. She was the oldest of the group as well as their leader. She had been present during the bloody wars waged by their former king during his tyrannical rule. She had been trained by the best and had always delivered jaw-dropping results.

There was a reason why she was appointed as the supreme commander of the royal army as well as the leader of the most elite warriors of the Underworld.

Yet this … wonderful young boy had defeated her fair and square along with the generals she commanded … all by himself … without appearing the slightest bit worn out or tired. She had never ever seen such display of raw power and skill… never!

Needless to say, they were following the young prince no matter what happened.

"With that out of the way, let us get down to business" Naruto announced firmly, pinning each general with his crimson gaze.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** I realized that a lot of you had some serious problems with the fact that I removed Kushina from the story. So here is an alternative, I can bring her back but not as his mother. NO INCEST! Leave her revival into the story to me; just answer the following question,

Should Kushina be brought into the story?

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	5. Chapter 4: Plan In Motion

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Naruto, DxD or any other anime mentioned herein nor do I profit from this in any way.

As always, the reviews were appreciated and taken into consideration. I hope I can continue to write with the same passion and that you continue to support me through the process.

 **Once again, there is a note at the end of the chapter. Read it carefully.**

 **Responses,**

 **REX3810** **:** Yes, Yasaka will be included.

 **xXCoopyXx** **:** You have a chance to see Kushina, but not as his relative. See the note below and comment your opinion.

 **SantoryuSekai** **:** Well, he is OP so firing energy beams from his eyes shouldn't be surprising. Thanks!

 **Play-Staition Ranger Mk7** **:** I have plans for Mei, having Kushina reincarnate as her would destroy those plans.

 **shinobinoyami16** : I have answered your collective questions in the note below.

 **Lig98** : Deeply sorry but I can't. I deleted pretty much anything remotely connected to incest and only left those chapters that had some value for later.

 **darkprince9080** : That's the plan; I deleted the previous story because of that one point.

 **jmg1988** : I did not mention right after birth. I said she died while holding him in her arms. Babies don't just open their eyes on the first day of their birth, you know. But I do admit that I may have been mistaken there. Thanks for reminding me.

As for Kuroka and Koneko, they are Succubus and in this story, Succubus can change their appearances (Shapeshifting).

 **Aman agrawal:** Rest assured my friend, his overwhelming power will not be the cause of any discomfort or boredom in the future. I am not one of those authors who don't know how to use the power they have given to their characters.

darth56: Your words of encouragement are greatly appreciated. Thank you.

 **Fanime18:** What? I am sorry but I don't understand what you mean by the whole 'God' and Lucifer thing.

* * *

 **Naruto's Room, Gremory Compound**

* * *

Heart filled with doubts and uncertainty, Rias Gremory strolled in the direction of the young heir's room with a scroll in her hands. It had seemed like a great idea at the time to forcefully take the scroll from her annoying brother and personally deliver it to the demonic lord.

But now she was regretting her stubbornness because the more she neared the room, the stronger her heart beat against her chest cavity. She had merely wanted to see the prince for a bit longer and may be try to befriend him.

He seemed friendly enough. Plus not to mention he was absolutely hot!

Taking a deep breathe, the beautiful Gremory heiress admonished herself for feeling weak and gently knocked on the door to the demonic ruler's room, nodding firmly to the stoic guards stationed outside. As if the mere sight of the room wasn't enough, her father just had to station the most powerful members of his clan to act as guards outside said room.

It's not like she was afraid of the guards or anything. She was the heiress and what she said was acted upon. However, her already frantic heart couldn't take any chances.

Hearing a soft approval, Rias took a calming breathe and walked inside, making sure to gently lock the door behind. It wouldn't do to appear rude in front of the young ruler.

Speaking of the ruler … he wasn't in the room. Or more specifically, he wasn't in the bedroom.

A dark blush adorned her cheeks when her sensitive ears picked up on the sound of shower running in the adjacent bathroom, signifying the presence of the heir. He was in the shower? Which meant … naked!?

Whatever she had in mind shattered into nothingness when the door to the bathroom opened and the demonic prince walked out in the nude, a damp towel draped over his broad shoulders.

The young heiress could only gape in absolute astonishment as she watched the sinful but divine sight of the naked prince before her young and impressionable eyes. Glossy red locks, still wet from the shower, gleamed in the afternoon light like ruby, accentuating the sheer glow of his mesmerizing blue eyes.

Steel-like and indestructible tanned skin pulled tight over a layer of bulging and stuffed arm muscles, connected to a pair of broad muscular shoulders strong enough to hold the weight of the world.

Stone-like chiseled chest resembling the statue of a fantasy based warrior flexed and twitched as Naruto turned around to face her, inciting a pleasurable wave of tingling sensation to rush through her spine and reach her moistening pussy.

Diamond-like droplets of sweat trailed from his chiseled chest, down his washboard abs resembling a land of steel-like hills stuck upon his abdomen and dripped down onto the floor.

And ….

"S-sire!"

Her already gaping orbs flew open to the size of saucers when her hungry eyes fell upon a thick slab of demonic meat hanging between his muscular legs, a pair of huge balls hidden behind the meat pillar.

While she was pretty young by all standards, she had quite the curious mind and read pretty much every book there was in the library about the subject. Of course she knew the difference between male and female anatomy. However she also knew that no male sexual organ should be THAT freakishly big!

Her thumping heart skipped several beats, every cell throbbed and pulsed in hunger and her virgin cunt drooled juices when her impressionable eyes trailed every vein on the slowly hardening pussy-splitter.

Satan, how in the Underworld could that … monster be THAT big! That beast could split any woman in half with ease!

The young heiress clenched her thick thighs together to stop the tingling sensation and slammed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from moaning when thoughts after mind-numbing thought of being stabbed with that monster entered her mind.

There was no way her virgin hole could accommodate that beast without tearing apart. The thought of her thick body held by one hand and being speared by that humongous pillar of cockmeat all the way to the hilt and then being pumped full of demonic cum was just mind-numbing.

Letting a smirk grace his lips at the expression on Rias's face, the young heir snapped his finger in front of her gaping eyes. "Is there something you needed, Rias?"

Well, if she could undress him with her eyes, then he also had the right to return the favor.

The young heiress was dressed in a long crimson dress, with a split at the left side of the dress. The cups of her dress bulging outwards hinted at the humongous amount of titflesh futilely hiding behind them. The split of her dress showcased a considerable amount of creamy legs and accentuated the wideness of her thick hips, perfect for birthing children.

He didn't know how to describe her marriage-ruining ass though. While her heritage clearly indicated that she would be blessed with such a butt, it still surprised him to see such massive booty cheeks on a young girl such as her.

She was barely 10 years old and her body was in the top form of sexuality. A thick, plump and sensual form built specifically to gobble up cocks and drain balls of their thick cream. To be frank, she was given birth to be fucked and bred by his demonic dong.

Had it not been for her red hair, she might have been mistaken for a Succubus because such thick endowments were found on those demons of sex.

"Y-your majesty, my b-brother told me to d-deliver this scroll to you" Rias stammered heatedly, pupils dilated and cheeks blazing a bright red as she tried to avert her eyes away from the prince's massive cock.

"I see" the redheaded prince muttered calmly as he walked to his bed and sat on the edge, spread legs providing a clear of the slowly hardening dong. "Bring it here"

"Y-yes, m-my lord" the beautiful heiress squeaked in embarrassment as she walked forward awkwardly, blue eyes desperately trying to look at anything but the now fully hardened fuckmeat. By Satan, it was reaching to the prince's chest!

The demonic prince eyed her movement like a hawk, red eyes taking in every detail into consideration as she walked forward and stood before him, a visible spot shimmering at the front of her dress.

As soon as she stood before the young prince, Rias realized the problem she was facing. It was almost impossible to look anywhere but the throbbing shaft glaring precum at her flush face.

Against her better judgment and almost as if getting out of her control, her hand reached forward on its own and gently grabbed the meaty dick, prompting a raised eyebrow from the prince.

Manicured fingers curiously trailed each and every vein on the massive fuckstick, feeling the heat and pulse running through the long shaft. Blue eyes remained fixated upon the breeding cock, pupils dilated and saving every detail of the glorious appendage to the deep recesses of her mind.

Her sensitive nose drank in the scent of his masculinity, virile, potent and thick with desire. Her cock-pillow lips parted in weak gasps of lewd hunger, surging with unquenchable desire to move forward and suck on the fat slab of meat.

Even though he had much better self-control than the lust-drowned princess of the Gremory Clan, Naruto was still a boy with a healthy libido. His already hardened cock surged upwards, demonic blood pumping into its thick and angry head.

Red demonic eyes observed silently as the young girl leaned forward, face flushed, eyes glazed over in hunger and lips parting irrevocably to exhale, almost as if stuck between wanting to suck on his meat or preserve her dignity.

He had to admit though, her tiny hand felt sinfully good wrapped around his much larger slab of meat. However he had to stop her, not because he wanted to but because he needed to. Bending the young girl over his bed and fucking her virgin cunt into submission would have to wait.

He had business somewhere else.

"Not that I mind you groping my cock, but I need to see the scroll Sirzechs gave you" Naruto announced in a teasing tone, snapping the red haired girl out of her lust-filled stupor.

"I-I am s-so sorry, y-your highness!" Rias squeaked in disbelief as she backed away from the young demon like she was shocked, eyes widening in sheer astonishment when her mind registered the fact that she had been fondling the prince's cock all this time! "I d-don't know w-what came over m-me"

"No need to be sorry, I enjoyed it" the prince retorted calmly, a teasing smile dancing on his lips as Rias blushed even harder. "We may have to continue it but for now, I need to see the scroll"

"Y-yes sir!" the aroused heiress stammered, shaky hands extending forward to offer the scroll she had taken from her brother. The young prince calmly took the scroll and opened it with a raised eyebrow, skimming through the content. "I w-will take your l-leave, my lord"

The redheaded prince watched with an amused smile as Rias sprinted towards the door of his room with her face practically glowing like a red bulb, providing a clear view of her wide hips wobbling the fat cheeks of her massive rear.

He really needed to fuck that fat booty.

* * *

 **Ninth Circle**

* * *

Soft taps of boots echoed around the dark abyss of the deepest circle of the Underworld as a tall auburn-haired boy trailed down and down into the interior without a hint of trepidation. Serrated rocks, sharp enough to cut through the hardest of metals littered around the edges of the chasm.

Bones of brazen soldiers that had dared to come down here in search of fame laid strewn across the narrow edge the prince was walking on. An ominously shimmering crimson river, dreadfully resembling blood, ran through the chasm into parts unknown.

Nothing halted the calm stride of the young ruler, not the soul-searing screams of unknown creatures, not the dreadful aura of power washing over the mountains and certainly not the legions of hellhounds standing as obstacles in his path.

"Move"

Without even moving a muscle or even decreasing the pace of his stride, a thunderous wave of dark energy burst forth from the redhead's cloaked form, reducing the defiant pack of snarling hounds into nothing but purple dust.

Such obstacles only made him more determined to see the prize ahead.

The endless rows of mountains and useless attempts at stopping his quest ended soon enough when Naruto teleported straight to the source of the dreadful energy, appearing right before the tallest mountain in the deepest pit of the Underworld.

"Magnificent" the demonic prince murmured in genuine respect when his flaming red eyes fell upon one of the most legendary and feared creatures of the Underworld.

Said creature was a colossal three headed dog standing proudly upon the tallest mountain, long bushy tail waving hypnotically behind its massive form. Eyes of literal fire roared in its six eyes as it looked at every direction in a dull stare. Menacing maw equipped with the strongest set of sharp teeth, looked ready to tear through anything in sight.

A hulking body of muscles hidden beneath a healthy mass of black fur, stood majestically upon the peak of the mountain, looking over the domain that had been the punishing grounds for the vilest of traitors.

"I had heard tales of your splendor as a child, Cerberus, but those tales doesn't offer much justice to your actual glory" Naruto commenced in a silky voice, demonic red eyes boring straight into the hound's eyes of fire without a hint of fear.

" **And what would a child know about glory?"** the exiled gatekeeper growled gutturally, eyes peering down to view the brazen boy that had dared ventured into his place of banishment.

"This … child knows more about glory than your clouded mind can comprehend" the demonic prince retorted confidently, eyes narrowing imperceptibly.

A sliver of anger flashed in the exiled hound's eyes, a wave of power slowly leaking out of his humongous form. This little demon was something else. No one had the balls to speak in such a way to him. " **For a tiny little demon, you have quite a lot of pride boy** "

"What would you, an exiled and disgraced doorkeeper, know about pride anyway?" the redhead countered smoothly, well aware of the thunderous expression slowly forming on the dog's faces. "Or have you forgotten how you were banished from your position of glory and forced to watch over this graveyard of failures?"

Angering his subjects to the point of no return and then beating some sense into them was starting to become a habit of sorts. But some people just didn't want to understand until the lesson was beaten into their skulls.

His Uzumaki name alone could end this conflict right now and the dog would be kneeling before him in the span of a few seconds but there would be no genuine respect for him. Respect earned through the deeds of his family's name was not the respect he wanted or needed.

It was better to just show them what he could do and let the decision of loyalty to them.

" **You insolent little pest!"** Cerberus rumbled wrathfully, launching a shockwave of power through the dead landscapes from the force of the roar alone as he raised one giant paw and brought it down upon the unmoving redhead with the grace of a speeding bullet.

Three set of fiery eyes widened to impossible proportions when the paw, that had destroyed civilizations, was stopped by a mere boy. Cerberus hastily removed his appendage in shock, eyes still wider than the mouth of an active volcano as he observed the young boy who had just achieved the impossible.

" **How?"** the three headed dog growled angrily, strong claws digging into the jagged edges of the mountain like it was nothing. **"Who are you?"**

"How about I show you" Naruto announced in a gentle tone as he reached for his cloak, demonic eyes flashing red behind the hood of his cloak. "I am sure it will help in jogging your memory"

Cerberus gasped loudly when the familiar glow of a stylish U shined upon the redhead's forehead, instantly alarming the three headed gatekeeper to the identity of the young boy.

" **Y-you … y-you are the prince!"**

* * *

 **Gremory Compound**

* * *

The redhead leader of the Gremory Clan found his young heir to the throne standing on one of the many rooftops of the clan houses, looking at the sunrise in deep thought. Knowing full well how ruthless the young prince was when it came to certain matters, the elderly clan head patiently waited for the prince to enjoy his moment of peace.

While he had never been through what the young ruler had endured, the death of his family members one after another and then being robbed of his rightful place, Zeoticus could certainly sympathize with him.

However, he had to admit one thing with all his heart. The young heir had the patience of what human referred to as saints. He was burdened with such great responsibilities at such a young age yet no one even saw a glimmer of hesitation or wariness in his eyes of fire.

It has been three days since his arrival to the capital and the prince has been seen constantly working in one way or another. In fact, he had been absent most of the time with no trace of his presence anywhere.

Liberating the Succubus twins by killing the reigning champion and then bringing them to the compound, while a risky move had shown the demons that Naruto was not someone who trifled time. The risky part was the twins' natural aura of sheer sexuality however the prince's warning had stopped anyone from forcing themselves on the young demons.

"Speak up Zeoticus" Naruto announced softly, blood red eyes focused on the slowly rising sun.

"My apologies for disturbing you sire" the elderly Gremory stated apologetically. "But I had some issues I wanted to discuss with you"

"It is quite alright" the redhead retorted smoothly. "State your problems"

"Thank you milord" the clan head answered gratefully. "I apologize if I sound disrespectful but I am afraid my clansmen may not be able to … control themselves around the Succubus twins any longer. I fear the worst should they go against your orders"

"There is a reason I brought the twins to your compound" the young ruler begin smoothly. "When I came here, I sensed quite a disturbing amount of wariness and lack of self-control. If your clansmen are to proceed with what I have planned for them, they need to overcome their weaknesses."

"And the twins play a role in this?"

"Any attractive female could have been enough for the job but Succubus naturally attracts the opposite gender, thus the enslaved twins proved useful in two ways. One to allow me the opportunity to erase the Asmodeus heir and spread rumors around the capital about an unknown player strong enough to kill the former champion"

Zeoticus had to suppress a wave of confusion and surprise at the explanation. He had thought that the rescue mission had been done more out of generosity than anything else, but it appears he was wrong. The young heir had thought everything through before making his move. "And the other benefit?"

"You are seeing the results of the other benefit" Naruto responded curtly. "Those strong enough to resist the twins shall find a place in my army while those weak enough to succumb to their baser instincts shall receive punishments that will leave them crippled"

"Sire, may I ask what you mean by cripple?" Zeoticus asked hesitantly, well aware that the prince may take his words as offense and unleash all hell.

"Let's just say that after the ordeal, they won't be able to force themselves on anyone"

If he didn't know any better, the elderly clan head could've sworn that he saw a dark smile on the prince's lips when he said those words. He now had a pretty good idea what the redhead meant by cripple. Honestly, he wouldn't wish that fate on anyone …except Kokabiel.

* * *

 **Eastern Barrack, Capital**

* * *

The first stage of the plan was in motion. The capital had four gates and four barracks with hundreds of troops situated firmly to thwart any brave invasion of the city. These four barracks were being supplied with rations and other supplies by the central camp located in the middle of the city.

The four great Generals were ordered to attack each of the mentioned barracks and get rid of any resistance, leaving only a single witness to report the surprise attack to their coward of a king.

Following that order with glee, Sirzechs cleaved straight through a fallen angel with an expressionless look on his face as he marched straight into the military camp. Orders were orders and he was going to obey them even if it meant leaving a river of blood flowing under his feet.

"What is the meaning of this outrage, Sirzechs?" the captain of the camp barked out in anger as he stood before the redheaded general, corpses of demons littering the camp grounds. "Do you have any idea what this rebellion will cost you?"

"It is you who is not aware of the cost of your betrayal" the great general announced blankly, moving in unmatchable speed to stab the captain in the stomach before he could respond. "This is only a warning; the real surprise will come soon enough. Go and tell your so-called king that the prince has come to take what is rightfully his!"

* * *

 **Western Barrack**

* * *

"My assignment is complete, what about you Azazel?"

"I am… kinda busy here" the cheeky general replied vaguely as he dodged a narrow sword slice from a feisty demon, which ominously enough was aimed for his manly goods.

"Don't tell me you are ogling a woman?"

"Not exactly" Azazel replied with a groan. "This feisty little thing isn't letting me ogle her"

A sigh reverberated in the magical link. "Just finish your job"

"Will do" the fallen angel countered smoothly, jumping back to avoid another dangerous strike. What was wrong with this woman anyway? It's not like she didn't know about his … antics. Pretty much every woman in the Underworld knew that he was a pervert of mass proportions. "Sorry doll, but I gotta end this"

* * *

 **Northern Barrack**

* * *

"Pointless death is not something I approve of but orders are orders" Shemhazai announced briefly as he stood before the guards of the northern gate, a light spear held firmly in his hand. "You have two options, surrender or die"

"You may be the former general but don't you think you are acting a bit too arrogant?" the captain of the barrack growled angrily.

"I will repeat something the prince told me" the white haired fallen angel stated firmly, eyes closed in serenity, dismissing the waves of killer intent rushing towards him. He saw no honor in killing these weaklings as there was no honor in following someone who could be considered a sadist. "Arrogance is when you can't back up your words"

They weren't given the time to think over his words though.

* * *

 **Southern Barrack**

* * *

Baraqiel, unlike Azazel and Shemhazai, had little to speak of and more to show. As soon as he appeared before the gate of the barrack, an enormous spear of lightening ripped through the steel door like a piece of paper.

All hell broke loose when the arch fallen angel entered the guarded camp. Not a single word was wasted as he cleaved through the soldiers without a hint of guilt of wariness on his rough features. A commitment was a commitment.

He had sworn his loyalty to the prince and would stand firmly upon that oath. Following the young heir meant following his commands and he had sworn to never ever refuse an order. If the order was to clean the southern barrack from every single living being then doing exactly THAT was his way.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **NOTE:** I mentioned Kushina's revival and almost 99% of the readers agreed that she should be revived. Now I am going to explain how I planned her arrival. She is going to be the **queen of succubus** , still retaining the same name, same personality, same body, more horny than the original but not related to Naruto. No reincarnation, no wizardry and no cloning.

You may ask, why the hell would you include two Kushina in the same story? Simple, I am simply going to change Naruto's biological mother's name into something else. We are not that far into story to render such a notion as impossible.

Do you want her like this or not? **Simple Yes or No should suffice.**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	6. Chapter 5: Last Visit

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Naruto, DxD or any other anime mentioned herein nor do I profit from this in any way.

As always, the reviews were appreciated and taken into consideration. I hope I can continue to write with the same passion and that you continue to support me through the process.

 **Responses,**

 **nuggets1** **:** The person is Mei Terumi.

 **darkprince9080** **:** It was supposed to be a surprise but some readers just couldn't keep their … excitement and continuously commented that she is going to be back as his mother which I clearly said was not happening.

 **Hadrian von Eveschatten** **:** Weird, right? I know this is fiction and nothing is taken seriously but the incest idea at the moment is not my cup of tea. I just feel uncomfortable. Maybe one day I will be open to the idea but not now.

 **lord 7th** **:** Thank you, I am glad to see that you guys enjoy my work.

 **Guest:** In DxD, they are not Succubus but in my story, they are. I need them like that for the plot.

* * *

 **Throne Room, Royal Palace**

* * *

"How can this be!?" Kokabiel boomed deafeningly, shaking the foundation of the room as he stood up from his obsidian throne.

"I a-am afraid it is the truth, my lord" captain of the southern border stammered, kneeling before the growling king. "Lord Shemhazai claimed to have been working under the direct orders of the prince"

"You dare call that traitor 'Lord' in front of me?!" the fallen angel growled menacingly, instantly materializing a massive light sphere in his hands. The defeated captain wasn't given enough time to redeem himself though as the gigantic energy weapon ripped through his form and turned him into purple dust.

"Sirzechs a-also revealed that the prince had been behind Creuserey Asmodeus' death" the second captain muttered in shock, making sure to learn from the mistakes of his dead counterpart.

"Unless you wish to face the same fate as your friend, I would suggest you stop calling that imposter of a disgraced Uzumaki a prince" the outraged king announced menacingly, sitting back on his throne. "Now then, tell me everything"

A deep frown graced the fallen angel's lips as he listened to the tale of his defeated captains. These four commanders were handpicked by him from among some of the strongest warriors of the Underworld and yet they, along with their troops, were defeated by four generals.

It seems that even after resigning from their posts, they had kept their training and even improved.

However, no matter how strong they were or how strong they got, he had always had a contingency against them and they knew it. They had been at the peak of their youth during his coup and yet hadn't been able to do anything but observe.

He may be bloodthirsty and ambitious but he was not stupid. He knew that neither him or nor his army would have been able to handle the four General, let alone their commander. Thus he had resorted to a different solution.

That solution had kept them from doing anything against him up until now. But the appearance of this so called prince was ruining everything. The obstacle that had kept the generals docile and seemingly helpless was no longer effective because the loophole arrived in the appearance of the prince.

It was hard to believe that a child of all people would come to ruin his empire. Whether he believed the existence of this so called prince or not was not the problem. Traitors and wannabe-kings had appeared and died too many times to warrant a higher response.

But this…

This time, he could feel that it was different. There was a foreboding chill in the air. Shades of vengeful energy mixed in with the calm winds. Emotions of utter calmness but monstrous force shrouded the capital.

"I see" the contemplating king drawled hoarsely, standing up from his black throne to walk down the stairs of the pedestal. "You are dismissed"

The three defeated commanders sighed in collective relief, wiping away the sweat dripping down their foreheads as they stood up and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, your highness!"

"You are dismissed from life" Kokabiel repeated menacingly, eyes flashing a deep red as three sets of energy arrows shot from his chest and impaled the horrified captains through the heads. Mercy upon disgraced and defeated soldiers wasn't included in his book.

War was upon him and he had to prepare.

* * *

 **Realm of Pleasure**

* * *

Hands crossed over a wide torso, the redheaded Uzumaki prince flew over the capital city of the realm, seated upon a winged steed, red demonic eyes observing the proceedings below.

The realm of pleasure was the right name to describe the sheer magnitude of lewdness and debauchery happening right before his eyes. There was intimacy everywhere. The streets, the rooftops, stalls, restaurants and what seemed to be some kind of educational center.

It appeared as though neither age nor physical stature mattered to these creatures as long as the necessary organ was attached to them, because he could see a lot of young girls being double stuffed on the rooftops and streets.

Business was done by the exchange of pleasure. More pleasure, greater quality products. The most surprising thing that he noticed beside the different degree of carnal freedom was the considerably lesser appearance of male demons.

Shaking his head at their debauchery, the young demon focused his gaze on the largest structure located squarely on the tallest mountain of the realm. It seemed their queen fancied anything extravagant.

With a mighty flap of its wings, the winged steed burst forth in the direction of the castle, arriving at the entrance in a matter of seconds as it calmly landed, alerting the guards stationed at the gate.

Floating to the marbled floor, Naruto dismissed his winged partner with a subtle nod and turned to the attentive guards, raising an eyebrow at the surprisingly higher power level he could sense from them. Well, it seems some of them could control their carnal debauchery and actually focus on increasing their power.

"Greetings your highness, I am Daisuke, supreme commander of the royal army. It is an absolute honor to personally meet the young lord of the Underworld" the head of the guards announced politely, prompting all the assembled guards to bow respectfully. "I hope your travel was pleasant"

"Surprising I must say" Naruto started in a genuinely surprised tone as he approached the battalion. "You seem to have been informed of my status as well as my journey to this realm beforehand"

"That is indeed correct, my lord" Daisuke retorted softly. "Her majesty, the Queen, predicted your impending visit to our realm after you liberated two of our fellow demons from slavery"

"None shall suffer slavery under my rule regardless of their race"

A soft smile appeared on the middle aged demon's face as he bowed low. Such philosophy and mindset was no doubt the source of the bottomless pit of love his subjects had for him. He had only heard of the prince from the queen, but meeting the charismatic boy was something entirely different.

"We are humbled by your benevolence, your majesty." the commander muttered in gratitude, gesturing to the giant gates of the castle with a bow. "Her highness is awaiting your arrival, please follow me"

With a soft nod, the young prince followed the middle aged demon into the castle in a graceful stride. Extravagant wouldn't be the proper word to describe the inner atmosphere of the castle. Everything was adorned to perfection.

The only aspect that separated the inside of the castle from any normal palace was the abnormal amount of paintings hanging from the walls. Vivid and dangerously detailed depictions of Succubus and Incubus immortalized in their most intimate of moments.

"I hope the decorations of the palace are to your liking, your highness" Daisuke asked politely. "Her highness insisted on … dwindling the normal activities of the castle to make it more presentable to you"

"It's quite alright, I myself am not particularly opposed to those activities" the young demon replied with a soft chuckle, feeling a sliver of respect for the Queen of Lust for taking such measures. Normal activities, by their standards, were pounding each other senseless.

The Queen earned some points of respect from him with that order for sure. Even though he could still hear the sounds of moans and grunts from the rooms of the castle, at least there weren't orgies happening in the corridors.

Dwindling down the 'events' meant taking their mindless rutting to proper chambers instead of the corridors.

The two reached the gates to the throne room in comfortable silence, one focused on not making unnecessary movements to upset the young prince while said prince was too lost in thought to pay him any mind.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

* * *

"Welcome to the Palace of Lust, young prince" a soft melodious voice, filled to the absolute brim with carnal hunger and lust, purred seductively through the large chamber as Naruto entered, gaining the attention of the demonic lord.

The room was magnificent, befitting the personality of the one inhabiting it down to the tiniest of details. The walls of the chamber were littered with graphic paintings of the queen stuck in various moments of depravity.

A massive sculpture of who he believed to be the queen stood in the far end of room, behind the throne itself. The statue was carved in such a way that it highlighted every sinful carve of the monarch in dick-hardening fashion.

The magnificent work or art was designed to show the queen in a provocative pose, eyes glazed over, hands cupping her own breasts and legs slightly apart. The throne was situated right where the statue's unmentionables were, leaving the spectator curious and aroused.

However, nothing compared to the embodiment of pure lust inhabiting the golden throne between the legs of the sculpture.

As a prince and one blessed with immense power along with an admittedly handsome body, he was no stranger to intimacy and certainly no stranger to witnessing awe-inspiring beauty. The Underworld was filled with seductive beauties able to drive normal humans or even demons wild with lust with a simple smile.

He had seen and slept with the likes of Venelana Gremory, a pleasurable privilege of being a prince and a handsome one at that. He had seen the likes of Tiamat and Rias Gremory, the underage but sinfully redheaded beauty of the aforementioned family.

Yet…

All those beauties could only hope and dream of matching the sheer mind-numbing, lewd magnificence the Succubus Queen possessed.

Long, blood-red strands of silky locks were combed to the right side of her body, reaching all the way down to the marble floor in all its magnificence. The morning sunlight provided an almost ethereal glow to the crimson mane, leaving no difference between the silky strands of her hair and ruby.

Under the gleaming shade of her silky hair, a pair of glazed over purple eyes observed every speck of his being with a predatory glint. Cute little nose inhaled his scent, pronounced cheekbones flushed a dark red and plump cock-sucking lips parted lewdly to breath out hot air.

A pair of seductively massive, creamy and heaving breasts wobbled lewdly under the annoying restraints of her see-through tunic and Naruto used that opportunity to store the image of the motherly, massive and dense flesh heaving into the deep recesses of his mind.

The queen's childbearing, thick hips captivated the attention of the demonic prince to the provocatively velvety and great globes of her butt flesh squeezed into the throne. Each fat globe seductively plump, deliciously curved and enlarged like a balloon, both coming together to form a peach shape of gargantuan proportions of womanly flesh.

Wide, matronly and child-birthing hips smoothly shifted from side to side to in carnal lust, drawing the eyes to its wideness, followed by thick and meaty thighs to support the massive asscheeks with little effort.

A pair of mile-long legs, crafted from a perfect combination of warrior-like muscles built for battle and layers of womanly fat, soon attracted the attention of his glowing crimson eyes, mesmerizing him by their sheer beauty.

Queen of Lust, supreme monarch of the Realm of Pleasure and the most desired woman of the Multiverse, Kushina.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your majesty" Naruto announced softly as he approached the throne, stopping just before the stairs to the raised platform that housed the throne.

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine" the Succubus Queen purred seductively as she eyed the young prince without a hint of shame. Indeed the pleasure was all hers… the pleasure of feeling the bottomless pit of lust the demonic heir had in his body. "I have been expecting your visit for quite some time, young prince"

"For what purpose?" Even though he was more than aroused by her beauty, his pride would never allow him to act like a mindless beast driven by his desires.

"To personally meet you of course" Kushina replied with a tempting smirk, hungry purple eyes watching every insignificant movement of the demon like a hawk. "I must admit I am impressed"

She was called the physical embodiment of sensuality by every single being of the Multiverse, the most sought and desired woman to ever grace the lands of demons. Being viewed as the finest woman and having the very ground she walked on kissed was the norm for her.

Males lusted after her, ready to give their lives even for a single second in her presence. She had seen great warriors be reduced to nothing but drooling beasts mindlessly reaching out to touch her body, only to be burned to crisps.

However, while every female envied her status and beauty, they had no idea of the price accompanying such unthinkable splendor. That price was the search for her equal.

She could have any man reduced to her mindless slave with just a glance and use him to warm her bed. In fact, a single glance would ensure that every single male of her entire kingdom and those beyond run towards her bedroom like mindless beasts.

However that was not what she wanted. She needed a man to view him as her equal. A man to be on par with her strength, stamina and most importantly, lust.

A man to subdue her should she lose control of her powers or act too out of control.

A man to simply grab her and breed her for all eternity, to never let go of her hips, to never unplug his cock from her pussy and keep pumping her full of cock cream until she gives birth to an entire race of deprived creatures.

This young, virile and potent young prince could be considered the epitome of masculinity.

He was strong… strong enough to handle her at her best and not feel a hint of pain from the intensity of her incredible power.

He was kind and gentle when needed…

But standing true to his demonic nature and bringing forth a level of carnage and destruction yet to be written in the pages of history when angered…

He was handsome…

He was perfect… for her!

"How so?" Naruto asked in curiosity, sharp senses picking up the bombarding sensation of approval and… longing.

"I have seen far too many men lose their sense of self while standing in my presence" Kushina started in a genuinely impressed tone as she shifted in her throne, slamming the lid down on her arousal. "Even your grandfather"

The tables were turning it seems. This time around, it was she who couldn't control herself. She could barely stop herself from lunging at the prince and forcing him to flood her womb that had been empty for several millenniums!

A flicker of surprise twinkled in the prince eyes. How old was this woman if she had even seen his grandfather during his tyrannical adulthood? "My grandfather?"

"Indeed, Yamato, too drunk on his continuous conquest of the various realms came here to take me as his bride, however even he could not handle the effects of my presence" the MILF queen narrated smugly, licking her plumps lips that were no doubt built to suck cocks dry. "But you are different"

She could still remember the smug face of the previous emperor after he had conquered almost every realm and had barged into her throne room to ask for her hand in marriage. Even she had thought that maybe he was the one but disappointingly, he showed himself as a demon of lesser self-control.

"I am honored that you think so highly of me, but I am afraid I have little time to indulge in idle chit chat" Naruto announced in a straightforward tone, prompting a lust-filled shiver from the aroused Queen as she tried to control herself. "I am here for two things"

"Which are?"

"First to return two of your subjects back to your care" Naruto stated softly as he snapped his fingers, instantly teleporting the twin succubus twins.

"You have my gratitude" Kushina eyed the two demons with a raised eyebrow, purple eyes peering around the twins. "They are under illusions?"

"Perceptive" the young heir complimented softly, earning a smug but unsure look from the seductive queen. "The illusions are there to ensure their cooperation to this transaction"

What the fuck was wrong with her!? She was supposed to be the one giving unexpected compliments and making the young boy uncomfortable. He was making her all hot and bothered by simply looking at her! What kind of Queen of Lust was she for fuck sake!?

She was probably the oldest being in the Multiverse and some little boy with unimaginable power and lust was making her pussy drool like a broken faucet!

"And the other?"

She was tempted to make a snarky comment but held it off. This matter was serious … and she wanted him to leave as soon as possible lest she lose her mind and jump the young child.

"Your loyalty" the demonic Uzumaki retorted calmly, eliciting a wide eyes grin from the MILF succubus.

All the Kingdoms under the roof of the Underworld answered to the royal family and the monarch of the Netherworld. The Realm of Pleasure was no exception to that fact.

"I am sure you understand that to take something, you must give something away" the sinfully lewd queen purred seductively as she shifted her in throne, thick thighs clenching tightly to lessen her arousal. "In compensation for my loyalty, I also ask for something in return"

"What do you want?"

A hungry look of absolute lust and depravity flashed in the MILF queen's purple eyes. "I want you"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

It's short, I know. I just had to update this chapter and inform you guys that I have my exams and will probably not update till late Feb. Just enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review.

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	7. Chapter 6: Last Straw

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Naruto, DxD or any other anime mentioned herein nor do I profit from this in any way.

As I am sure you are aware, the entire world has been under assault by Covid-19 and certain restrictions have been placed to avoid any further disasters. So stay home, stay safe and enjoy this chapter to your heart's content.

Also, thank you so much for the reviews and love.

 **Responses,**

 **Gigerman5000:** I wouldn't say matronly is the correct to describe her appearance but there is only so many times you can use thick and plump before running out of correct analogies.

 **SantoryuSekai:** Multiverse as in multiples universes. No, the mentioned places are only parts of a single Universe. You will understand little by little as the story progresses.

 **MIKE202303:** No, Naruto is not her son in this story, both are different characters with different family background.

* * *

 **Asgard**

* * *

Asgard, the city of gold, was truly magnificent. The infrastructures of the buildings were truly an unparalleled work of art, further magnified by its brilliant golden color. The light blue and glittering sky did nothing but further enhanced its beauty by a thousand folds.

Odin, the All-Father had spent every single speck of energy in his body to make his city as beautiful as possible, maybe to appease his hunger for superiority or to hide away his insecurities behind the massive buildings made of gold.

If Asgard itself represented a full moon on a dark night, then the royal palace was the perfect representation of a blinding sun.

The one-eyed King's abode stood amongst the tall buildings of gold like a piercing spear amidst a pile of blunt swords. The peak of the building itself threatened to touch the glittering sky, round at the bottom and pointy at the top in a flawlessly artful splendor.

Inhabiting this magnificent palace was the All-Father, Odin along with his sons and daughter.

"Your highness?"

A tall old man seated on a wide golden throne calmly opened his eyes and turned to his right, drilling his gaze of experience and wisdom into the poor soul that had bothered his rest.

Odin was a tall old man with white hair and white beard, though for someone of his age, he looked remarkably well. The leader of the Norse was dressed in a simple blue robe, decorated by padded shoulder and chest plates.

"What is it?"

"A boy from the outer realm seeks an audience with you" the guard reported hurriedly, keeping his head bowed to avoid the man's sharp stare.

"A boy?" Odin repeated in a bored tone, wondering what a boy would want with him, especially a boy from the outer realms. Then again, maybe he could provide some entertain. "Send him in"

"Right away"

The moment a redheaded boy somewhere around the tender age of 9 entered into the throne room, Odin knew something was wrong.

The boy was tall for someone of his age with a remarkably well-muscled body and stature. The boy was dressed in blood red pants and black combat boots. Other than the red bandages wrapped around his arms up to his elbows, his upper body was nude.

Odin's eyes of experience instantly picked up on the stylish U and the skull design gently flashing a deep red on his chest, pushing the odd decorations into the back of his mind as the boy walked in with the grace and poise of a royalty.

The U on his forehead was very familiar, in fact too familiar. It almost resembled the one he used to see on his old friend's forehead.

"Greetings to you, King Odin, the All-Father" the redhead greeted in a soft tone as he strode up to the stairs of the throne and stood before the seated king. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, crowned prince of the Underworld, at your service"

Odin's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the surname Uzumaki before his lips stretched into a smile, surprising his guards by the sudden shift in personality. He had been practically ready to murder his guards for interrupting his peaceful break. 'I see, I knew I had seen that mark somewhere before'

Odin mused in interest as he stared at the redheaded boy, pouring energy bit by bit into his stare to force the redheaded boy to kneel, yet he remained undisturbed. "Grandson of Yamato, I presume?"

"Indeed"

The All-Father waved his hand, ordering the sentinels to leave the throne room. "While I and your grandfather were brothers in all but blood, he still loved to show his superiority as much as possible, thus we had a deal. He would make me the ruler of the nine realms if I conquered them in his name"

Naruto could detect quite a lot of resentment and fondness in the ancient deity's words, more resentment than fondness but still it was there. He figured the fondness was due to how powerful his grandfather was said to be.

Though he had to wonder why the old man was bringing up such a topic when he had not even asked in the first place.

"Imagine my surprise when I heard the news of his passing" Odin continued smugly, lips stretched into a self-satisfied smile. "I admit your grandfather was quite a powerful and ambitious emperor, but he lacked the required intelligence to rule the lands he conquered. He was the only thorn in my way to the ultimate conquest of every possible realm."

The redheaded chuckled pleasantly. Now it made sense. He was brushing around the subject to gloat and brag about powers. "So basically, with him gone, you had to both rule and take the credit for conquering the realms"

Odin joined in on the laughter, clearly pleased with the way the redheaded boy was seeing things. "Correct. I surely want to entertain his legacy even if I somewhat resented my old friend, so what can I offer you? I would normally offer wine but you are too young to drink"

The taunting tone in his voice was clearly visible but Naruto ignored it in favor of smiling as if it didn't accomplish its intended purpose.

"That won't be needed, your majesty" the demonic prince responded calmly, gazing defiantly at the ancient man. "I have come baring a simple request"

What seemed like hours to the stationed guards, Odin broke the stare-down with a smirk. "You have my attention. State your grievances, boy"

"Despite being quite powerful in his own right, Kokabiel was not strong enough to dare overthrow my family. I realized that someone powerful must have been backing him up, someone who was known for his unquenchable thirst for conflicts and conquest, someone who has continuously shown interest in subjugating my people" the young redhead explained shrewdly, crimson demonic eyes boring into Odin's amused orbs. "Someone like you"

"That is quite the accusation" the white haired Asgardian drawled out lazily, inwardly impressed with the young boy's perceptiveness. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, well aware what the King was trying to accomplish. At first he had been suspicious, but now he was fully satisfied that Odin had indeed been backing up Kokabiel to share the spoils of war, so to speak.

The Olympians were far too arrogant and self-centered to even think of assisting what they believed to be inferior beings, not to mention to busy fighting amongst themselves to provide support to another.

The Egyptians were somewhat docile in their dealings, not interested in interfering with the matters of civilizations outside their jurisdiction. Odin's thirst for war and conflict as well as his crafty mind made him the only suspect.

However, he was not here to play political games.

"I am neither here to entertain your twisted sense of humor nor do I have the patience for it. I have but one suggestion for you. Stay away from the internal affairs of my Kingdom"

"WHAT!?" Odin shouted in anger, lightening flashed around the brilliant city of gold as the tall deity stood up from his throne, losing all semblance of amusement and calm. "You dare!"

The redheaded future king remained undisturbed and unmoving as wave after wave of energy blasted out of Odin like the angry and destructive waves of a tsunami. The aura of calmness and serenity remained even when horde after horde of guards rushed into the throne room and surrounded him from all sides, weapons at the ready.

Odin could neither believe his ears nor eyes. A child of 9 was bold enough to suggest something that insolent and straightforward from him, the All-Father, the deity who had enslaved every realm besides Midgard.

To top it all, the redheaded boy remained undaunted of the sentinels encompassing him. His eyes didn't even give the impression to have registered the threats, eyes penetrating into his with astounding intensity. He was Yamato's grandson alright.

"Throw this insolent child into the dungeons" Odin ordered angrily, taking back his seat. Royalty or not, no one had the right to tell him what to do, especially when there was no Yamato to stop him. "Show him why he shouldn't have made the mistake of visiting Asgard"

The guards weren't given much time to think before an enormous wave of concentrated energy blasted out of the young redhead and sent them hurtling to the farthest walls of the room. A pleased smile appeared on the redhead's lips as he shook his head in something akin to disappointment before turning away from the shocked king and walked up to the exit. "You are tampering with forces beyond your understanding, Odin; your arrogance will cost you… dearly"

A seething Odin watched furiously, hands almost crushing the handholds of his throne as he observed the boy's retreating form before it disappeared into thin air without a speck of movement.

* * *

 **Gremory Compound, War Room**

* * *

"I can't believe Odin was pulling the strings behind the rebellion all those years ago" Sirzechs began in an unexciting tone as he looked around the room at his fellow generals.

"Especially when you think about Odin's past relationship with our deceased emperor" Azazel pointed out as he casually plopped his feet over the round table.

"That is exactly why he refused" Baraqiel interrupted definitely. "Odin had always been envious of King Yamato's might and wanted nothing more than to usurp him, it makes sense that he would try to make his lifelong dream a reality after our King's death"

Shemhazai gave his fellow general a nod. "As correct as you are, old friend, let's not forget that manipulating Kokabiel and persuading him to stage a coup is a direct act of war"

"Indeed" Sirzechs concurred coldly. "Odin has either lost his mind or the conquest of a few realms has gotten into his head"

"I would bet my entire collection of 'interesting' magazines on the latter" Azazel chimed in with a chuckle, before turning towards the last occupant of the room. "What do you think, Lady Yasaka?"

Azazel slapped his mouth to stop the perverted giggle that threatened to come out when his eyes fixated on the enormously round and jutting pair of tits daringly peeking out from the woman's yellow kimono.

"I agree with Azazel on that point" Yasaka stated calmly, receiving nods from the other generals before her golden eyes returned towards the debauched black haired male. "Do you mind turning your gaze away from my breasts and putting your feet down from the table?"

The other three generals snickered in amusement when Azazel paled like he had seen a ghost of their king before scurrying to do as he was subtly ordered. Only the Yokai matriarch knew how to deal with their perverted friend and seeing him being scolded like a kid never got old.

"Where is his highness though?" Shemhazai asked curiously as he looked around the round table before pointing towards the empty seat at the head of the table. The young prince was never late to any meeting, especially one he had ordered in the first place.

Before anyone could say anything, the door to the dark room opened and the familiar form of their crowned prince, dressed in a simple white kimono appeared in the doorway. Chairs slid backwards as the five generals stood up in respect to the prince while said boy silently walked up to his chair and sat down before nodding his head.

"Thank you, be seated" Naruto addressed calmly, crimson eyes pinning each and every one of his generals before turning to a guard, who remained standing by the door. "Inform the guards to not disturb us under any circumstance"

"As you wish, my prince"

"As you know, Odin has been backing up Kokabiel since the rebellion and is no doubt reaping the benefits of his investment while secretly planning to dispose of him once Kokabiel has nothing to give. However, the old fool also knows that direct attack on the Underworld at the moment will not only weaken his might considerably but also leave Asgard vulnerable" Naruto started in a calm voice before snapping his fingers as a map appeared from thin air and unrolled on the round table. "Now that he knows what I plan to do, he will no doubt try to impede my efforts and send reinforcements in order to protect his investment"

"I must admit I was surprised to hear that the old fool had gained enough military force to conquer Jotunheim, especially when you consider that King Thrym was the one ruling over it" Sirzechs supplemented meaningfully.

"His power alone is not the source of his success" the demonic heir specified evenly, gaining the attention of the five generals. "His sons, Thor, Balder, Loki, and daughter Hela, not to mention the one known as Lady Sif plays significant roles in his planning. King Thrym was a powerful leader but even he kneeled before the combined might of Odin, his sons and daughter"

"That doesn't exactly sounds assuring, your highness" Azazel blurted out dryly.

Naruto chuckled pleasantly, not bothered by the interruption. "It wasn't supposed to"

"So how do we proceed?" the nine tailed fox Yokai probed tenderly, curious how the young prince compared to his bloodthirsty grandfather when it came to battle planning. While she had been quite young during Yamato's tyrannical rule, she had still seen the effective and ruthless way he had dealt with his enemies.

"Our problem is not Odin but Kokabiel. He is no doubt amassing his forces being aided by disguised Asgardian soldiers" the redheaded prince responded firmly. "But I am counting on Odin to make such a foolish mistake"

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow of interest. . "How?"

Naruto traced his index finger over the map and placed it on Midgard. "Currently his forces are stretched quite thin over the eight realms to maintain the strength of his dictatorship, the majority of it being stationed at the borders of Midgard in order to facilitate the upcoming invasion."

"So we attack the Asgardians before they can assist our traitorous brethren?" Shemhazai asked curiously. This was confusing. They did not have nearly enough military power to stage such an attack, especially when they were already on the verge of an internal war.

"No" the redhead countered calmly, surprising the gathered generals.

"Then how?" Baraqiel questioned intriguingly, gazing at the contemplating prince from behind his squinted eyelids.

"We wait for Odin to make his move. The old fool knows that sending soldiers who are easy to kill will no doubt reveal his hand in the rebellion if we are victorious. Thus if my guess is right, he will either send his elder daughter or son"

Sirzechs stood up in shock as he gaped at the calm prince. "Your majesty, why should we take such a risk? We are low on manpower as it is, letting the Asgardian deities interfere will only worsen the situation further"

Naruto gave his concerned general a sharp look. "Because this is not a battle to win a war but a battle to show the rest of the pantheons to think thrice before daring to attack the Underworld. Kokabiel has done more than taken the throne from my family; he has besmirched the name of our entire kingdom"

"That's not what I mea…"

"I know what you meant" Naruto interrupted firmly. "If we defeat Kokabiel along with his Asgardian associates, it will not only restore our power back but also deliver a message to Odin."

The Yokai matriarch nodded softly. "I agree. With the defeat of his puppet as well as his children, Odin will think twice before even making a single move against the Underworld. His reluctance to act would ensure to dissuade those who have had thoughts of rebellion"

"Precisely" Naruto concurred gratefully, giving the nine tailed woman a smile. "The Olympians have already started moving their pieces little by little and the rest of the pantheons are cautiously waiting for an opportunity to strike. With the defeat of the Asgardian-backed rebellion, it will demoralize any party from potentially staging surprise attacks on our kingdom"

"We will follow your lead, your majesty" Azazel stated sharply.

"Good" the redhead muttered softly before turning to the map. "I want each of you to personally oversee the amassing of your respective soldiers and have them advance to the four gates of the capital as soon as they are ready"

"Understood"

With one last bow, the five generals vanished into the thin air, leaving the room vacant of any demon beside the prince and his bodyguard who was watching the redheaded demon with a curious expression on her face.

* * *

 **Gates of Redemption, Underworld**

* * *

"Report"

Sirzechs shifted calmly as he appeared before the crowned prince of the Netherworld near the gateways leading to every possible dimension in the cosmos.

The redheaded prince was casually leaning against the base of a tree and absently staring at the perpetually purple sky with a steady gaze. As was the norm during such situations, the teen was dressed in a simple black leather pants with golden chains encircling around the thighs and black combat boots.

His upper torso, though, was nude. Only blood red bandages were innocently wrapped around the wrists up to the elbows, leaving the rest of his upper body nude and visible to the outside chilling air.

He had no idea why the prince was so far away from the compound and alone for that matter. The Gates of Redemption were probably the farthest from the capital and were only used when they were transporting large number of troops into a dimension for an invasion.

"Some of our sources have brought in some interesting news" the redheaded general reported calmly, maintaining a respectable distance from the seated prince.

Naruto gave the Gremory General an approving nod. "Good"

"It seems your instincts were correct" Sirzechs admitted blankly, keeping a somewhat composed façade as the redhead demon shot him a curious look. "Odin has indeed sent his children to aid Kokabiel"

Naruto shook his head, staring a hole through a giant gates. "Which ones?"

The Gremory general coughed nervously and cleared his throat, avoiding the teen's gaze. "Thor and Hela, my lord"

Now those names surely caught Naruto's attention as he raised an eyebrow in interest. "Both of them? I did not expect Odin to have taken my visit so seriously as to send his strongest offspring."

"Their appearance is indeed unexpected" he retorted respectfully. A comfortable silence blanketed the area following that short comment, one too nervous and curious to ask while the other was just in peace to ruin the atmosphere with words. That is until Sirzechs could not take the silence any longer. "My lord, I was wondering about the location of the battle"

Sighing in content, Naruto stood up from the base of the tree and dusted his pants, a soft smile on his face. "We shall face them outside the gates of the capital"

"Why?"

Victory was not only dependent on strength of an army but on other factors as well. Choosing a suitable location was one of those factors. No matter how powerful and well-armed an army is, descending into an unfamiliar battle zone could very well lead them towards failure and loss.

"Kokabiel may not have any regards for the safety of the people, but I do." Naruto declared casually as he started to walk away, leaving a wide eyed general behind. "Fighting such a large scale battle inside the walls of the capital will result in too many civilian casualties, not to mention provide meat shields for Kokabiel's henchmen once they realize our reluctance to inflict harm on them within the walls"

The Gremory head could not help but ponder over the prince's words as he watched his form slowly disperse into nothingness. "Of course"

"Gather the generals, Sirzechs, Kokabiel time has come" The preparations were complete. Forces have been assembled and stationed outside the capital. A simple order from their future King was all they needed to start the war for their future.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**


End file.
